James Emirzian Waldementer (Sticking Gales Of Incident Character)
James Emirzian Waldementer is a Titular Protagonist Villain as referred to similar as Jesse Ridgway and Jeffery Ridgway Jr. He is a video cameraman while to children needs playing those James iPad Air, Nintendo DSi and anything the consoles of the games to raw footage began to went put on the YouTube Videos. much to the raw video filming causing to his mock them children under fell into the put YouTube Videos. Beginning To Video Cameraman He began to the video cameraman on major appearance into came location somewhere around to event is sticking gales of incident by someone children who came sticking any the children playing a long to the games or even it video games while couples over many weeks and months and no else to do asking any children them, but he would like phone camera to staying any video accursed some sort of allowed any camera located to immediately that standing that looking up for the children (including any the gender as Male and Female) by raw footage himself. It went it that home until he put on internet topics put some his youtube video to send it pages to do continued any more videos and make mocking them on prick children them while sticking any the James Phone (including to iPad, Nintendo DSi, PSP, Console Games, Laptop, Computer and everything) On his youtuber were known to be channel names it himself was "James Emirzian Waldementer" personally account that has he began to put out of the video them to files into is private to released in the internet strange topics taking where place on google internet itself has added. With only for the several over couples months period. James he continued recording on video to located that "Russian Thai 3 Children" instead it making his translate then to Russian and Thai through over flowing to following step to step and even he put on the offline digital downloaded for everyone to viewers the seen children while to children sticking on the their playing any the games from this "Fake personally video" according that has need it to recording at the near house prevent that have to recording everything all videos and all his videos accursed to james video. Personality James is a personally smart, major, very powerfully, and who is rarest autistic has "Autistic Moderate Sheffield" and nationally was "American-Thai" (simply has "English-Thai", "British-Thai" and "American-Finnish-Thai") who would has like to Video Cameraman known to the Youtube Video for his mocking them to children need it stop playing any games and sticking all the times. Most of his James Video their to internet put on private digitally download videos on internet also topics everything as seen exiled from the located somewhere at "Muang Tak" and "Ban Tak" he put also making fun of the description and false any information includes was "Russian-Thai" The Russian they had be like "Тупой детям это нужно выйти! очень Тупой!" as their seen to youtube video is seen his himself channel was "James Emirzian Waldementer" it is best known previous year work for Previsual 3D Movie Maker and everything stuff togetherly they're also a lot of the video goes on the thailand place includes to School Footage and fully videos everywhere likely then became are "Villainous Youtube Users" as he became to video cameraman started out to mocking children them and then he put them on the YouTube Videos accursed to internet, people seen it to comment sections is looking up for children that has playing every games to related videos heard, but never to be embarrassed. After he bring to another about attention to called out for the opposite that we James was a Video Cameraman but after this, He was very manipulative to do need less of the children mock their video when he was caused of the cameraman and YouTube Videos topics. Known Residences Relationships Current Of Friends Current Of Enemies Mo The Child Girl Probably known for the child girl is visitor to his house and until he began to video recording to showed her for while playing anything, with her playing any the Nerf Dart gun. And her even to playing Nintendo DSi and Phone or even iPad. May when she through over for couples times that according anytimes has to recording everything videos went it to staying at home to she could for visiting rest of the herself on appearance in this video. Middle 2016. She continued to playing anything at house began to massive playing everywhere and doing to house as well as herself accursed to mockery and pricked herself. Trivia * James is a similar protagonist Villain was Jesse Ridgway and Jeffery Ridgway Jr. from the McJuggerNuggets, He even to acting known for actors in this Sticking Gales Of Incident while seen to raw footage on mock children them if was won't get off that playing games couples hours. * James is a most very powerfully videos as seen to internet known for the YouTube videos any humor is a raw video everything on "James Emirzian Waldementer" himself. * James has nothing to do anything to attacked them children. But he used to video cameraman and posted on his Youtube Video. * James always to drinks like water and soft drinks (appearance on every episodes) * James worked on the Hometek Studios heading to cooperative production company has Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc. which would to all videos has used to lighting and audio tracks. * James recording to mock her "Mo The Child Girl" seen on the shorts video and full videos. Video Appearance * Glue Is Under Controls! * Haunted of Visitor! * The Sticker Gamer Has Appearance! * Majority Fat Kid Sticker Approached! * Mo Playing Keyboard And The Worst Instruments Abuses